Slave for You
by Zora1283
Summary: Story Sample (because i am very bad at summary) I was always different from the others in my Saraphin village. For starters, while they feared and hated the vampires of Nosgoth, I was intrigued by them. Finally chapter 2 is up. i also updated it. ENJOY!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Slave for You ( I know the title bites) Disclaimer: I do not own Raziel or any other characters in the game, I repeat I own "NOTHING"! They are copyrighted by the lovely people at Edios Interactive. Story sample: I was always different from the others in my Seraphin village. For starters, while they Feared and hated the vampires of Nosgoth, I was intrigued by them. Feedback: This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle. I know when I say this some people won't want to read my story but please give it a once-over, you might like it. I'll need about 6 or 7 reviews to continue. Enjoy! Rating : PG, If continued will be NC-17- General - English  
  
I was always different from the others in my Seraphin village. For starters, while they feared and hated the vampires of Nosgoth, I was intrigued by them. I was fascinated by their eyes, so yellow and mysterious, their skin, so pale that you could see every vain in there bodies, their strength and power but most of all, their long piercing fangs. They were outsiders just like me, And when I thought of them I was never alone. See I was born a bit different from the rest of the people here . I have very fair skin, which could be easily be sunburned . I also have very dark hair, more darker than any other in my village. And the most noticeable thing about me, the one thing that could set me apart from any other are my violet eyes.  
  
Everyone thought that I was some kind of freak because I didn't look like my parents. Nether of them had dark hair, fair skin or violet colored eyes. Because of this the village thought I was sent by the Seraphin god as a bad omen, that the people were going to perish by the hands of Lord Kain and his evil vampire clans. For this I was outcast. When I thought my life had no meaning other than being blamed for the "vampire scourge" I met him. The vampire who had changed my life forever. The first born to the Lord Kain, Raziel of Nosgoth. This is were my story begins. 


	2. The Invasion

THE INVASION  
  
Everything about this day had been horrible. I had been blamed for another invasion on the village. As usual I had run of to my secret place deep into the woods. I'd come here every time they'd accuse me of damming this place. I could still here them yelling "She will be the death of us all!", Let's get rid of her!" My mother and father pleading with the angry mob " Please leave her be, she is not a demon or a pelage, she is our daughter and a fellow Seraphin!"  
  
Before they could say anything else, I had run of here. This was my safe haven, the only place I felt free. Even though I could be killed at any moment, It didn't matter because it would be better than living .I brought nothing but disgrace and shame to my parents just because I looked this way. While lost in my thoughts, I had been brought back to reality by screaming guards from the northern gates. "Their coming , more vampires!" The only thing I could think of was that they were surely going to blame me for this raid as well and if anyone survived I wasn't going to be alive for very much longer.  
  
As I got closer, I could see herds of vampiric solders making there way into the village with torches, burning everything. When I started to run back to the village to find my parents I was stopped in my tracks by a blood curdling scream. It was one of the solders getting ripped apart by a vampiric male I had never seen before.  
  
His pale ivory skin seem to make his dark features glow. The color of his hair, brows, and lips were all the same color, charcoal black. His eyes though were bright yellow and shined with rage. The unholy creature, as they say in my village, was ornamented with sliver armor covering his shoulders. The armor continued to adorn part of his breast leaving the rest of his chest exposed, trailing down his muscling arms, overlapping crimson red gloves. On his right shoulder their was a sash and on it their seemed to be a clan symbol. He also wore leather pants with bright gold boots, covering his clawed feet.  
  
His ripping muscles flexed as he dealt with the Seraphin solders with ease, slicing them to shreds. When the last solder came at him from behind, he spun around catching him with his right hand. Just before the solder could strike him, he shoved him into the air making him drop his sword. With a flick of his wrist, he snapped his neck and began to feed upon him. I was frozen in place as I watched this. I tried to move but it felt like someone or something was holding me in place. The red liquid trickled down the mans throat as the vampire sucked the life out of him. When he was finished, he threw the body to the ground with the others and turned directly towards me.  
  
I tried to run but my feet felt as heavy as bricks and I fell to the ground. Before I could even move I felt his clawed hand on my shoulder. With a quick shove, he turned me over, straddling my hips. As he bent forward I thought he was going to feed upon me like he did the guard. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for his fangs to pierce my skin, instead he whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck "Did you like what you have seen?"  
  
  
  
So was it good? Please, please, please, review if you want me to make another chapter. 


	3. Held Captive

HELD CAPTIVE  
  
"Are you deaf girl or are you choosing not to speak"? his voice was cold yet at the same time, I couldn't help but answer. "Please sir, show me mercy, I did not mean to watch, please don't kill me"! Sitting up he began to laugh, "Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, why should I show you mercy, you are nothing but a mere . . ." he paused looking in to my eyes. "What is he staring for, He's probably thinking of killing me, I could try to get away, if I could run fast enough I could make it to the village". My mind wondered as he continued to stare. Not far from where we were, was a huge rock.  
  
I slowly reached for it, hoping he wouldn't see me. He started to speak " Hmm, I seem to have caught myself a lovely prize, it looks like this raid was worth something after all. You shall be my new slave". quickly grabbing the rock, I squeeze it in my palm. I am no ones slave I screamed. Hitting him as hard as I could, I knocked him off me, crawled to my feet and began to run toward my village. " YOU FOOL" he howled " DO YOU THINK I CAN NOT CATCH YOU?"  
  
I did not care to look behind me because I could here his cloven feet hitting the ground and his armor clanking as he ran. Run faster, go faster was all I could think about. Everything was all in flames. The smoke was so thick that I couldn't barely see, much less try to breath. It felt like my lungs were being squeezed of all air. My legs were getting tired and I didn't know how much longer I could go on.  
  
When I got to the gate I collapsed trying to catch my breath. "Thank God" ( I never thought I would say that.) I had made it back. It hadn't realized that he wasn't behind me anymore. A mischievous laughter came from out of nowhere, "You actually thought that you could run faster than I, Ha you have no idea who you are dealing with!" it seemed like his voice was coming from all around me. " WHERE IS EVERYONE?", "WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN THEM?" he said nothing . "ANSWER ME YOU HEARTLESS BASERD?"  
  
"The ones who aren't already dead have been taken as slaves." he spoke. "Anyway, I don't have time for your questions human" he growled, Now come with me peacefully and I will do you no harm, no you are far to great a prize to damage. Again his laughter was heard coming from the darkness. "As I said before, I am no ones prize nor will I be anyone's slave and I will not go so peacefully!" "Then I will try not to hurt your pretty face.  
  
From out of nowhere he jumped out at me, his roaring voice cutting through the smoke like a knife. I tried to find something to hit him with but it was to late." Ha, Ha, Ha, your a feisty one aren't you." he said grabbing me around my neck and slamming my face to the ground. Pulling my hair he yanked my head back, "Will you obey me now?" seeing their was nothing I could do I said " I have no choice do I ?"  
  
Surprisingly gentle he brought both my hands behind my back, tied them with a piece of rope and pulled me to my feet. "I told you that I would not hurt you but you forced my hand, continue to disobey me and I will do more than throw you to the ground."  
  
As we walked or should I say as he dragged me out of the village, the carnage around us was horrifying. Burning houses and bodies that had been feed upon were everywhere. Bloodied and mangled limbs were spud about as if they were pebbles thrown in a lake. The stench was unbearable and everything was incased in blood, gore and ash. "How could you do this?, how could you kill so many innocent people?"  
  
"Ask your Seraphin leaders and village guards why they insist no killing so many of my vampire brethren and my loyal fledglings, why they are so intent on ridding the world of the vampire scourge as you call us." "They say you and your kind are evil" I interrupted, " that you're a disgrace to our god and that one day if we let you, you'll kill us all." He said nothing, he just keep pulling me along.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" "To my camp were the other humans are being held to meet Lord Kain and the rest of the lieutenants." "Why, what will they do then?" "They will take all the males to the smoke towers and the woman will be taken to be divided among Lord Kain and his lieutenants." " You're just going to use us as cattle and food!" Are there any other uses for humans other than. . . he hesitated. "Other than what?" I asked. Turning to face me, smiling childishly reviling his fangs he said "Well you know, for. . .  
  
At that very moment a woman's voice came from behind us. "Lord Raziel" she said kneeing before him "We thought you had been hurt, Lord Zephon and Lord Turel were about to go looking for you." " Your Lord Raziel, Kains first born?" I said not believing it was true "I've heard terrible and gruesome things about you and from what I've seen you do to my home, their true." "Hmm, I'd like to hear what's being said about me, but that will have to wait until later.  
  
"Stand Ezra, I just had a little running around to do." laughing she said " I see my lord, she is very beautiful. And so was she. She was very tall and slim with caramel colored skin and her wavy hair fell just below her chest. Her eyes though were different from his, they were a mixture of hazel and green that shine unsteadily in the moon light. She wore a tight brown leather bodice overlapped with silver armor. Her skirt was of the same leather, but it was cut into long strips that dangled above her thighs. On her hands she wore crimson red gloves and on here feet leather boots.  
  
"Do you want me to take her were the others are being held my lord?" " No, take her to my private tent and watch her until I return." " I shouldn't be long" he said giving the rope to her "Yes my lord, I shall do so quickly." Turning to his left, he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the woods. "Lord Razeil must really taken a liking to you or else he wouldn't have went through all the troble of bringing you here." she said turning around and leading me through more trees and bushes. "What was so specal about me?, I'm a freak ." I said softly to myself.  
  
After a while we came to a short road. Torches lit the way as we came to a large opening. Two solders were standing guard in front of a baracaded pass. "Well, Well, what do we have here." said one guard to the other. "She is Lord Razeil's, I am mearly taking her to his tent." she said. "Surly he wont mind if we sample her, makes sure he tastes as good as she looks." he said licking his lips and laughing. Faster than a lightning bolt, Ezra struck him over with her fist. "Show some respect you asshole, move now!"  
  
Still smiling he signaled the other guard to move the baracade.  
  
Walking pass the guards we entered a large circular area filled with caged humans and scattered around were four large tents. Torches were everywhere, lighting the way to different places. Vampirce solders were strewn about, some feeding , others fighting amoug each other, but most were separating the slaves. "Which tent is his" I asked. "Why, are you in a hurry to become his whore?" "No, I just want to know, my feet are hurting and I am very parched, sorry I asked. "I am parched also" she said looking at me, her eyes changing to a bright yellow " maybe we both can have a drink when we get to my lords tent."  
  
After walking a few more feet , we came upon one of the four tents. Their was only one soldier standing in between two torches. The first thing I noticed about him before anything ,else was the big red symbol painted on his chest. "That's the same symbol I say on Razeil's sash, whay does it mean?" "Let me pass. She is Lord Razeil's and I have been ordered to put her inside and keep watch over her." she said in a comanding voice. At first he hastated, looking us over. Than he slowly began to move. Walking inside she said to him " Your dutys here are done, be gone!" "Smug Bitch" he said before living.  
  
There was nothing glamors about the the inside, just a table chair, and fighting armor thrown about. Spread around the room small lanterns flickerd, shining there luminous glow everywhere. She walked over to the chair behind the table and sat down. Looking at me grinning she asked " Are you scared?" I said nothing, just stared at her. Pulling me down to my knees she as again "Are you scared?" this time more irritated than before. "Yes, yes I am." " Good, know answer me this, why are you scared?" " I don't know whats going to happen to me ! Am I to die or become a slave for the rest of my life? You'd be scared to if you were in my place!"  
  
"I was in your place before little girl and like you I too was scared." "But Lord Raziel showed me that their was nothing to be afraied of, that I would become apart of his clan his family." Let me show you something , she tied the rope tightly to the arm of the chair and began to take off her right boot. Above her ankle, their lay the same symbol that I had seen so many times before. "What does that symbol mean" I asked. "It is the sign of Lord Razeil's clan, the Razeilims." "Why are you showing me this?" " Because soon you will bear this mark and become part of our clan. You will be my lords to do with as he sees fit."  
  
"Is this suppose to make me feel better" I said boldly "To know that someone has control over me!" turning my head I said " I can't belivie that I wanted to become one of you. Before she could answer, Razeil came threw the opening. "What have my to little birdies been chrupping about?" he said walking toward us. Glancing at her bare foot he asked her. "Ezra, why do you have on one boot?" " My Lord" she said kneeling before him "I was just showing her my mark and telling her that soon she would bear the same one." "And how does she feel about that?" "Oh my lord" she said in a sarcastic voice "She's a bit scard, she thinks she's going to die."  
  
Kneeling before me, he gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. "I will not hurt you as long as you act upon my ever command from this point on. "He is a very 'gentle master'" she laughed "Be glad he caught you instead of his other brothers. She went on adout how he was her master before she became his most trusted fledeling. While Ezra talked, Razeil walked around the room packing up various pieces of armor and maps, but I paid no mind to them.  
  
I couldn't help but think about what I said earlier , how I want to become one of them. I thought about all the times I was in the woods hopeing for this to happen, to have a strange and mysterious vampire to come and make me one of their own. I would be apart of a clan that acully wanted me, I would have a home, a family. "So if I've gotten what I wanted, then why was I so terrorfied?" I was broken out of my train of that by Raziel's laugh.  
  
"Ezra, that's enough. I don't think she wants to hear your whole life's story, besides I don't think she's listening to you anyway." "Now if you don't mind go pack the horses, dawn is fast aproching and I would like to return home before than." "Yes my lord, I shall do what you ask." Laceing up her boot , she looked at me and said " If your as lucky as I was, maybe if your worthy he shall give you the gift of eternal life as he gave me. But for now, we shall see how good you are at taking orders."  
  
I was left alone with him again, as he continued to pack. "You will have to excuse her, she gets a little talkative some times." "Most of what she said is true, I do not get thrills from torchering and killing humans for nothing at all and I don't abuse my workers." "My excitement comes from the thrill of battle, the joy of the hunt. But don't think because of this that I won't punish you or anyone else for being disobedient. I can be just as brutal and just as ruthless as any other. " My lord the horses are ready, but I'm afraid that there are only two available.  
  
"WHAT!" he howled " WHAT HAPPEN TO ALL MY DAME HORSES?" " Some of them were killed in the raid my lord and many of us don't have horses to ried at all." "What about the rest of the lieutenants, they don't have any horses to spar?" "I am afraid not sir." "I guess two will have to do than won't they. "My lord if you don't mind me asking, why should she ride a horses anyway, she's a slave, she can walk." "I do mind you asking and that's none of your concern, besides that will be unessacery she can ride with me.  
  
"Yes my lord, I will be wating out side." "You don't mind do you?" he said with a grin on his face "It's either that our you walk." Walking to the chair he untied the rope. "Stand" I tried but my legs were so tired and I was still thrusty. "I will not ask again." I trid one more time but I fell back down. "I can't" I wimperd "I'm so tired, please I .. I can't move." "It seems all that running around you did wore you out, guess I'll have to carry you than he laughed. He bent down and gently scopped me up in his armsand walked out of the tent.  
  
I could feel his chest on the side of my face, his stronge arms around me, cradling me like a child. I didn't want to admit it but it felt good to be in his arms like that. Ezra called him to where she and the packed horses were. When we got them he signeld for on of his guards standing by to hold me while he mounted his horse. As soon as Razeil was settled, the guard gave me back to him." Ezra, tell the rest of the to be off." "Yes my lord."  
  
"Yah, yah" he said to the horse and he sped off into the forest, Ezra and his clan not to far behind us. I was to tired to ask where we were going so I stayed quiet. I didn't know what was instore for me, but I knew one thing though he was not going to harm me and he would not let anyone else harm me either.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter, my computer shot down and I had to get it fixed. Anyway how was it ? Please, please, please, please review. It might take me a while but the third chapter will be up soon to. See ya! 


End file.
